Short stories about the BAU
by Scath K. Wolff
Summary: Sip, así tal cual. Un par de historias cortas acerca de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta inspiradas, principalmente, en las temporadas 6 y 12, y en unas cuantas palabras temáticas del mes de octubre.
1. Story no 1

Hola:)

Pues sin mucho que decir, excepto una pequeña aclaración acerca de la _gran_ diferencia entre la fecha de estos prompts (sólo serán tres, creo, pero son de octubre), las fechas de escritura (noviembre, aprox.) y publicación y la fecha en la que se estrenaron los caps de la temporada 12, subiré algunos drabbles que espero les gusten a quienes pasen a leer.

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido:)

.

.

* * *

 **Trick  
** _Criminal Minds. S12E06, S12E07 AU._

 _._

Después de la partida del SSA Derek Morgan y de la muerte del jefe de unidad SSA Aaron Hotchner, a todo el equipo le costó adaptarse a los cambios, que iniciaron con la unión de un nuevo integrante y la reinserción de la SSA Emily Prentiss en la BAU.

Desde el inicio, David Rossi sabía que ahora él estaría al frente del equipo y aunque nadie se opondría, él no estaba completamente cómodo con ello. Demasiado papeleo. La última vez que el SSA Rossi se había encargado del papeleo no relacionado a uno de sus libros fue antes de volver al FBI.

Eso fue lo que pensó el ahora jefe de unidad casi seis meses atrás, pero estaba consciente de que alguien debía apoyar al secretario del director con todo el asunto de Hotch y Mr. Scratch, y definitivamente no iba a dejar a García o a Reid encargarse de eso. Tampoco a JJ, quien había estado apoyando a Jessica Brooks con el cuidado Jack, a Prentiss, quien ya tenía suficientes asuntos de los cuales encargarse antes de que su regreso se hiciera oficial, ni a Tara, quien ni siquiera podía estar todo el tiempo en la oficina.

A pesar de ello, Rossi se apoyaba mucho en la doctora, pues era quien conocía mejor a algunos de los presos que ayudaron a Peter Lewis y otros criminales a escapar, pero, aun así, en todo este tiempo, no habían sido capaces de localizar a más de tres de ellos.

Fue, de hecho, uno de ellos quien logró sacar del juego al jefe de unidad.

Después de atacar a Hotch, Peter Lewis planeó su truco que, hasta ahora, parecía estar funcionando perfectamente. Dejarse atrapar y usar sus contactos para hacer que investigaran y arrestaran al agente bajo falsos cargos era sólo el principio de su revancha ante una mala investigación y se llevaría a tantos agentes federales como pudiera, tuvieran algo que ver o no con lo que terminó en la muerte de su padre.

Ahora, sentado frente al escritorio que desde hace unos seis meses le pertenece, Rossi suspira y piensa en todo lo que han tenido que pasar, desde la salida de Elle Greenaway (a quien sólo conoce por comentarios o historias) y la fingida muerte de Emily Prentiss, hasta la muerte de sus amigos Erin Strauss, Jason Gideon y, ahora, Aaron Hotchner.

Y con una taza de café en su mano, Rossi no puede evitar pensar en quién de ellos sería el siguiente en caer del mismo modo, por culpa de un _unsub_ y alguno de sus trucos.


	2. Story no 2

**Treat**  
 _Criminal Minds. S12E06, S12E07 AU._

 _._

A Jack Hotchner le gustaba mucho cuando su padre o su tía lo llevaban de paseo. Era algo que no sucedió muy a menudo debido a que su padre tenía un trabajo muy importante en el FBI, pero recuerda lo mucho que le gustaba cuando le contaba algunas historias sobre eso, sobre cómo él y su equipo atrapaban a los malos. Spence, Jennifer, Penelope, Dave y Derek eran como sus tíos. A Jack le gustaba escuchar sus historias cada que tenían sus reuniones y lograba verlos a todos, al igual que los trucos de magia que Spence hacía para él y para su amigo Henry LaMontagne.

Algo que Jack había entendido en los últimos años era la razón por la que normalmente su tía Jessica era quien lo llevaba a la escuela, quien le ayudaba con la tarea o incluso quien lo llevaba a las fiestas de sus amigos y la verdad era que se la pasaba muy bien con ella. Si con alguien podía contar indiscriminadamente era con su tía. Y, a pesar de que su padre no siempre había estado en casa, él fue como su compañero de bromas y siempre había hecho lo posible por estar con él en Halloween, en Navidad y al menos tres fines de semana en vacaciones de verano: eran las festividades de los Hotchner.

La única vez que no fue así fue en Halloween de 2014, casi cuatro años atrás. Su padre le había prometido acompañarlo a pedir dulces, pero al final no pudo quedarse, así que, cuando supo que regresaría del trabajo esa misma noche, decidió guardar los dulces que había conseguido antes de irse a la sala a esperarlo para que pudiera verlo disfrazado de Darth Vader. Recuerda que, como todos los años, su padre se había quedado en casa el día siguiente y habían ido a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Ya en casa, le dejó dormirse un poco más tarde.

Normalmente, el primero de noviembre era así: Jack y su padre por la ciudad comiendo comida chatarra. Al caer la noche, su padre le dejaba tomar algunos de los dulces que conseguía la noche anterior y después, veían películas, jugaban a algo o le contaba más historias.

—No comas tantos dulces o no podrás dormir, Jack —decía—. Deja algo para mañana.

Ese día, su tía fue con ellos, pero no pudo quedarse para las películas. El año siguiente sí pudo quedarse hasta tarde. De hecho, esa vez fue bastante diferente porque sus tíos del FBI fueron con ellos. Le gustó mucho que su padre los haya invitado porque Henry lo había acompañado y se había divertido mucho. Incluso conocieron al nieto del tío Dave, quien resultó ser un niño muy interesante.

Lo que Jack no sabía era que ese iba a ser el último Halloween que pasaría con su padre.

No habría más películas, juegos o historias en las noches luego de comer algunos de los dulces que consiguiese en Halloween. No habría más regalos ni cenas navideñas con el abuelo y su tía. Y muchas veces, aunque eso nunca lo cuenta, aún sueña con esa ocasión en que unos policías entraron a su casa y sacaron a su padre a punta de pistola.

Y cuando Henry le pregunta por qué ya no se entusiasma tanto con la idea de ir a pedir dulces, sólo dice que, de un tiempo en adelante, perdió el interés. Que pedir dulces en Halloween no es algo que hagan los niños de su edad.


End file.
